


Take Me on a Chase

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fugitives, Naked Female Clothed Male, Partially Clothed Sex, Phygephilia, Post-Hogwarts, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Season of Kink 2020, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Parvati's a fugitive on the run and Ron's the Auror who's determined to bring her in.
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Daily Deviant, Season of Kink





	Take Me on a Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's September 2020 Themes](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/38340.html): Alternate Pairing (Ron/Parvati) + Uniforms + (kind of) phygephilia: arousal from the thrill of being a fugitive on the run (either literally or as a form of roleplay)
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Free Kink (Uniform Kink)** square for my **seasonofkink** [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!
> 
> Thanks to [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha) for the beta!

It took five days for the Aurors to catch up with her. Or rather _Auror_ , singular, as it looked like Weasley had come alone, bursting into her hotel room and detaining her with some admittedly impressive magic. Parvati smiled as she watched him stare at her, pacing while he tried to figure out his next move. He'd caught up to her in Berlin, which was technically out of the British Ministry's jurisdiction. She found it quite amusing to observe him as he puzzled through how best to get her back on English soil so he could properly charge her for the jewel theft she'd _allegedly_ committed.

What could she say, diamonds just made her eyes pop.

At least the scenery wasn't half-bad. Not the grotty hotel room she'd holed up in, but Weasley himself. He looked quite fierce and commanding in his scarlet Auror uniform, the folds perfectly pressed and his badge polished to a brassy shine—surprising given how long he'd been tracking her for, and because the boy she remembered from Hogwarts hadn't been all that fussed with his appearance. But that Auror uniform was particularly fetching on him and it fit like a glove, showing off his broad shoulders, trim waist, and long, long legs. A pulse of heat went through her.

Ron Weasley looked fucking _fit_.

Five days on the run. Five days without a good, hard shag, and _Merlin_ had Weasley grown up nice. She'd never seen the fuss back at Hogwarts when Lavender was going ga-ga over him, but the man in front of her now was an entirely different story. There was something about a bloke in uniform that had always got her going, and the knowledge that he'd been chasing her all over Europe for the past several days made it even hotter. It was clear she wasn't the only one feeling a little pent-up judging by his anxious pacing. Perhaps she could convince him to blow off a little steam.

She shifted on the chair that he'd bound her to, her tight skirt sliding higher up her thighs. His eyes followed the motion hungrily, and she didn't miss the flicker of disappointment in them when the fabric stopped _just_ short of revealing anything more than her smooth, tanned thighs. It was all the confirmation Parvati needed.

"The ropes are a little… tight," Parvati said, her voice breathy as she wriggled in her bonds. She arched her back so her breasts pressed prominently against the thin fabric of her blouse. Parvati wasn't wearing a bra and the room was a bit chilly; just as she'd hoped, Auror Weasley's gaze went right for the obvious buds of her nipples distending the material. She squirmed again, this time for a bit of friction on her already aching cunt; _fuck_ she was turned on. 

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Weasley asked gruffly. "I don't trust you not to run off again."

She pouted and blinked her eyes innocently up at him while he wandered closer, as if drawn to her against his will. It was clear from the bulge in his trousers that he was far from unaffected, and Parvati felt another throb of arousal. 

"Maybe you could… keep me occupied," Parvati suggested, giving him her best bedroom eyes. She managed to slide her skirt up another few inches, revealing the lacy scrap of a thong she had on underneath. Auror Weasley's gaze went straight to Parvati's cunt, staring so hard Parvati half expected her skirt and knickers to disappear with a burst of wandless magic.

"Occupied?" Weasley asked, wetting his lips, his eyes still on the sliver of lacy knicker.

He'd drifted even closer, close enough that Parvati could spell his spicy aftershave and the faint musk of his arousal. She leaned in, straining to run her cheek and lips over the hard line of his erection that was straining against his uniform trousers.

"You seem hard up," Parvati purred, giving Weasley's cock another nuzzle. "Let me help you with that."

Auror Weasley groaned, and she could tell his resolution was wavering. She bent forward and breathed hot on the dampening fabric, mouthing at the line of his cock as she looked up at him, telegraphing every dirty, filthy thing she'd let him do to her.

He snapped. 

Showing off those amazing Auror reflexes once more, he severed the ropes that bound her to the chair, Banished her clothes, and pulled her up into a hungry kiss. His robes were stiff and scratchy against her skin but Parvati didn't care, rubbing herself up against them like a Kneazle in heat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervour. He was a shockingly good kisser and he buried one hand in her long hair while the other trailed down her body, flicking at a nipple before cupping her cunt. She was so wet he slid between her folds with the barest pressure, grinding against her clit with the heel of his palm as two fingers slipped inside.

"Fuck, you're gagging for it, aren't you?" Weasley groaned, leaving a savage trail of kisses down Parvati's neck that felt like they might bruise. Godric, she hoped they did.

"Yeah," Parvati replied, riding down against his fingers, unashamed as she chased her pleasure. "Want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours. Want you to make me feel it."

Weasley growled and slid his fingers out of Parvati, giving her breasts a quick, appreciative squeeze before nudging her towards the bed.

"Lie down," he commanded as his hands went to the buttons of his uniform.

"No, don't!" she protested as she lay back on the bed. He gave her a quizzical look and she clarified, "Leave it on."

His eyebrows rose and he gave her a smug smile as he prowled towards the bed. He crawled between her legs, spreading them wide, the rough fabric of his regulation trousers rubbing against the insides of her thighs and making her stomach flip.

"Like that, is it?" Weasley asked with obvious amusement. "Have you got a thing for my uniform? Want to get fucked by an Auror?" He grabbed one of her hands and slid it down his front, her fingers catching on the cool brass buttons before he guided them to the bulge of his groin. She gave him a squeeze and his eyes darkened. "Take me out."

Parvati undid his flies quickly, pulling out a cock that was flushed red and just as big as she'd hoped it'd be. She gave him a few strokes, rubbing a thumb around the head in a way Ron clearly enjoyed as he thrust against her. She pulled away, sucking the salty taste of his precome off her thumb, and Ron moaned as he reached down to grab hold of his cock.

He didn't give her any warning or ask if she was ready, just angled himself and slid right inside of her like he belonged there. _Fuck_ , maybe he did, because Parvati had never felt so full, so completely taken. She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up against him as he fucked her, running her fingers along the contours of his uniform. His badge rubbed and scratched against her right nipple, sending zings of pleasure through her body. Five days on the run was plenty of foreplay, and she'd been ready to go from the moment Auror Weasley had burst through her hotel room door. The feeling of his thick cock thrusting inside of her was nearly enough to push her over the edge, and when he reached down and ran several calloused fingers over her swollen clit, she was done for.

She came with a choked-off gasp, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut with ecstasy as Weasley swore above her, his thrusts speeding up until he suddenly stilled and collapsed on top of her, finding his own release.

Parvati didn't mind the heavy, solid weight of him pressing her down into the mattress, his cock still firm inside her. She ran her hands slowly down his back, nuzzling into him as he pressed several hot, ardent kisses against her throat.

"Fuck, Parvati, I think you killed me," Ron finally said with a groan, rolling off her and leaving her regrettably empty. She turned her head, giving him a self-satisfied smile. His returning grin was awed and almost reverent as he reached out and ran an appreciative hand down the curves of her body before curling around her hip. 

"I told you you'd enjoy it."

Ron huffed a laugh. "Yeah, well when you said you wanted to play Big Bad Auror and Fugitive on the Run, I didn't think you'd _actually_ be going on the run. I had to take a week off work just to bloody track you down!"

She laughed. "Did I not make it worth your while?"

His eyes grew dark, the hand around her hip clenching possessively. "You did," Ron said huskily before leaning in for a kiss, slower and more sensual than the ones before. "But I hope you know turnabout's fair play."

"Hmm?" Parvati asked, still dazed from the kiss.

His smile was positively gleeful, and a shiver of apprehension and anticipation went up Parvati's spine. 

"It's _my_ turn to pick a fantasy."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
